Archetypes
Archetypes in Crusaders are a set of abilities and bonuses granted to characters at their creation. When creating a character, pick two of the following. Make a note of the skill points received from your chosen archetypes. Commander '''Command: '''Your confidence and experience allow you to lead others. During combat situations, your allies are granted bonuses when working together to follow your commands. These commands must be simple enough for anyone to understand, such as "Attack" or "Defend This Position". When an ally is following a command, he receives +1AP for that round. Issuing a command consumes an action point. In addition, when allies under the effects of your commands are forced to make Willpower rolls, they may use your successes instead of their own. '''Booming Voice: '''You speak with such audacity, your voice carries up to twice the distance of a normal person. In addition, both you and allies receive +1 to willpower rolls while within earshot of you. '''Skills: '''Commanders receive 2 points in weapon skills, and 4 points in general skills. Guardian '''Intervene: '''A guardian may opt to take his turn last during a round of combat, in order to see where he is needed. If he does so, once per round, when an enemy moves or makes an action, the Guardian may then take his movement. He may block or parry attacks made against allies within melee range of him. '''Guard: '''A Guardian is well-versed in defensive maneuvers. He receives +1 to both his block and his parry rating. '''Skills: '''Guardians receive 2 points in weapon skills and 4 points in general skills. Martial Artist '''Martial Arts: '''You replace your brawling skill with a "Martial Arts" skill. Martial Arts can be used in place of any situation where brawling may be used, but is rolled using agility instead of strength. In addition, as long as you are unarmed, you generate action points equal to your Martial Arts skill (you do not get the 2 additional AP for having two free hands). Your unarmed strikes deal 1 point of damage as if they were normal weapons. You may also attempt to parry incoming melee weapon attacks while unarmed, but such a parry counts as an advanced attack. '''Counter Attack: '''Any time you successfully perform a DBP, you may follow up with an attack of your own, even if it is not your turn. '''Duelist: '''You receive an extra action point per round when fighting against a single enemy of equal creature Tier. '''Skills: '''A martial artist receives 5 points in general skills. Battlemage '''Counterspell: '''Whenever you are attacked with a magic skill, you may expend an equal amount of action points as the spells strength, and roll under your affinity. Each success reduces the spells effectiveness by 1. '''Dispel: '''You may attempt to dispel continuous effects of magic that you understand. Roll your skill in magic of the same magic that was originally cast. Each success reduces the strength of the original spell by 1. '''Skills: '''The Battlemage receives +1 to his Truesight Skill. In addition he receives 1 point in magic skills and 1 point in weapon skills. He also receives 3 points general skills.